


They Call Me Salvation(preview)

by Hey_WantA_Plum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_WantA_Plum/pseuds/Hey_WantA_Plum
Summary: They call me Salvation and I will avenge my lover. Whatever it takes.





	They Call Me Salvation(preview)

There are many stories surrounding angels. They are painted as God’s greatest creation. They are supposed to be the driving force of good in the world, the last defense against the demons that tried to wreak havoc on the ‘poor, unsuspecting humans’ The same humans that look blindly to the angels to protect them and keep them safe. Little do they know angels are some of the most corrupt beings. Their beautiful, ethereal appearances do not match up with their ugly, disgusting personalities. They care about nothing other than getting ahead. Their existence is comprised of cutting anyone down that serves no purpose for them; Regardless of who you are, even if it means slaughtering their own kind.

I had the unfortunate pleasure of witnessing this first hand. They killed my lover in cold blood, simply because of who she was. Their precious little lamb had strayed away from the flock and as punishment her life was forcefully taken from her. They took my solace from me. My safe place, my home, the very person who made me feel human again.

That was when I made my vow. I promised to kill every single angel mercilessly, just like they did to her. They call me Salvation and I will avenge my lover. Whatever it takes.


End file.
